User blog:WillyWyvern/Preparation for the Story of The Crooked Blade
Please add your character description. I will be adding people until March 26th. If you submit your character description any later you will not be added. Also even if you add your character before the deadline there is a chance you will not be part of the story. I want to try and finish chapter one by the end of this week. As of March 24th you need to submit a character description to be added (Dain will be an exception if he dodesn't submit one). Our editors are GenGrievous1138 and LordEpicus, and our illustrator is High King Ithilion, but we are hiring for reserve illustrators. Confirmed Main Characters: Possible Main Characters: Maltalidenta Kwuitidherali as Itallië Cal'endurë WillyWyvern as Willy the Wyvern LordDaintheAwesome as Lord Dain DarnedRabbits as The Beast Gorbag12 as King Gruznag HighKingIthilion as Ithilion Recneps as Natty Catfishperson as Catfisher Calbeius or Urukgoth as Urukgoth Forten as Timrod TheblueWizard as TheblueWizard Gen. Grievous1138 as Nagithas the Indomitable Lord Epicus as Lord Epicus I have my intro for the story written here: Chapter 1 It was the thirty-third year since the beginning of the Fourth Age, and Middle-Earth was beginning to settle down once more. With Sauron defeated, and Mordor in ruins, the only Orc threat remaining was the great hordes of Gundabad. Many elves had left the world, and many men had moved into places such as Rivendell and Lorien. The men of Gondor and Rohan had another problem on their hands: Nan Curunir and the Uruks of Isengard. After Saruman’s defeat at Helm’s Deep and the Siege of Orthanc, many Uruk-Hai still wandered in the northern reaches of Rohan. The solution that the newly crowned king, Aragorn, had come up with was the creation of a new kingdom, including Nan-Curunir, the Uruk highlands, the Fangorn wasteland, and the reaches of northern Rohan amongst its holdings. Queen Eowyn of Rohan was more than happy to oblige to this plan, and so many men from Rohan, Gondor, and even some from Dale began to settle this land; called Cultia. The city of Caer De’am began construction, and the world seemed at peace once more. In the southern peaks of the Misty Mountains a new “people,” so-to-speak, were coming to power. They are the Vireni, or Wyverns in the common tongue. Similar looking to dragons, yet having no relation to them whatsoever; their scales were green with a light coating of feathers and large wings capable of flying to great heights; their shining beaks born to crack the bones of orcs. A noble breed indeed. Methedras’ peak was inhabited a very curious creature. His parenthood was of a strange bird from the east, called a Peafowl, and a Wyvern. This caused this creature to be very, well, strange. His body was of the Wyvern shape, but his tail was longer, more colorful, and much thicker with feathers. In fact his whole body had more feathers than it should. Most Wyverns have feathers lining their wings and one or two at the tip of the tail, but this was practically a whole new species. His head sported three feathers between his pointed ears, his wings were nearly like a bird’s, and his chest had a lighter coating of blue down. All these feathers meant he didn’t have to spend so much time in a warm cave and could fly around the cold peaks blissfully. The creature’s name in Viraloq, the language if the Wyverns, was Vacai, but many knew him by a different name: Willy The Wyvern. Category:Blog posts